Dream a little dream
by fangirl-with-a-tennant-fetish
Summary: Takes place in season 1 Suzy falls into a coma and has a dream where her and Steve switch places. This sparks an idea about what to do with her and Henry's future. (Reviews are welcome!)
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning." Henry smiled, noticing Suzy's eyes were fluttering open.

"M-morning." She yawned. "What day is it?"

"Your day off." The ghost smiled. "Which means you can spend it however you want. Watch telly, read a book, listen to more of my records."

"That all sounds great… how're the kids?"

"Still in bed." Henry answered. "As kids usually are on Saturday mornings."

"How's the weather?"

"Surprisingly sunny." He smiled.

"Mmkay. I'm going to go for a short run. I'll be back in thirty minutes." She told him, finally getting herself out of bed.

"Thirty minutes."

She sighed, "Sorry to make you wait some more. Must be frustrating."

"No. Take all the time you need. I know the patience is worth it."

She let out a sly smile.

While jogging in her usual cemetery she decided to take a small break around a grave. That's when, like the big bad wolf hunting down Little Red Riding Hood, her ex-husband conveniently met at the same gravesite.

"Oh. Suzy. Fancy meeting you here." Steve said, jogging in place.

"Yeah. Isn't it?" Suzy muttered.

"Hey do you want a ride back to your place? The weather is getting worse, supposed to be a thunderstorm." He smiled.

Suzy looked up at the sky, indeed the light blue that was blanketing the sky only minutes ago had shifted to a coal-like grey.

"What time is it?" She asked.

Steve looked at his watch. "Well, according to my Rolex, it's about 8:45"

"Crap. A little over thirty minutes then…" She sighed. "Please Steve. No ulterior motives."

"Ulterior motives?" He sounded condescending, surprised at her guessing this being the case rather than being blissfully unaware. "Suzy I am appalled. Can't a guy want to spend time with his past wife and kids? Two wonderful kids."

She began to feel tiny droplets of rain on her bare arms. This caused her to sigh once more. "Fine, Steve. But just because I'm late already."

"Whatever you say." He nudged her. "I know you're happy to see me."

She rolled her eyes.

"My car is parked right cross the street." He told her.

"Why is your car so close to where you bumped into me?" She asked, knowing exactly why.

"Well, Suzy, because _you bumped into me _at the very end of my jog. And I just so happened was on my way to my car."

**Thunder clash **

"That's a little spooky." Steve said, looking both ways across the street, the cross way between the graveyard and the car park.

Suzy noticed the rain getting heavier.

"Here." Steve extended his hand.

She looked at it, stunned.

"Oh don't be like that. Lookit your shoes, Suzy. Barely any grip. You're wearing those crap fabric shoes again. If you don't have some sort of safety net you'll slip and crack your head."

Suzy nodded, she did realize she was wearing the wrong runners, she wanted to blame that decision on Henry talking to her but she knew it was probably her fault. Reluctantly, she took her ex-husbands hand and as the two were crossing the street lightning struck.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry glanced out the window, biting his thumbnail. "God, I hope Suze is okay."

Verity entered her moms' room in her pajamas. "Mom? Mommy?"

"Verity!" Henry knelt to her height "Mommy went out for a mo, she'll be right back."

"Elvis!" She yelled, running toward her brothers' room.

"I hope." Henry muttered.

It was a few minutes later where Henry noticed the doorknob to the flat moving. But instead of Suzy arriving it was Steve's friend Terry.

"Where's Suzy?" Henry asked, immediately trying to size up the man.

Elvis ran into the entrance and saw him. "Uncle Terry? Where's mum?"

"Um… your mum is in hospital. Uh… Steve and her were in an accident." Terry explained.

"What?" Henry gasped.

"Steve's okay."

"Oh piss off about him what about Suzy?"

"And mum?" Verity asked.

"Less… okay. Um… she's sleeping right now. And your dad will call us when she wakes up." He scratched the back of his neck.

"What happened?" Elvis shook his head.

"Freak accident. Lightning strike. But um… I'm here. Uh, we can watch some cartoons and just… wait for them to come home." He nodded. "They'll be okay."

"Terry. It's eleven in the morning. You're telling me she's been asleep all this time? Oh shit… she's in a coma, ain't she?" Henry took a deep inhale. "Fuck. Suzy… wake up soon, Suzy Darling."

* * *

Suzy woke up on the concrete floor, wondering why her head hurt as much as it did. However, when she composed herself, she noticed a body beside her. A woman wearing a sports bra and shorts. It was her.

"Am I dead?" She said aloud. Being familiar with the dead this wasn't too terrible a guess, however she did note the depth of her voice when she spoke. Then she looked at her now manly hands.

"What the?"

Then she stared at Steve's car, which was just paces away. The sideview mirror revealed it all. Somehow, she had swapped places with Steve.

"Wha… what in the… how?" She looked up at the sky. "Oh… right. Lightning."

She then looked at her body again on the ground.

"Okay, um…" She looked around, hoping someone could be passing by or able to help. But alas, she was the only available person on the road.

"Uh… Steve?" She said, assuming that it was indeed a switch. "Steve? Um… Suzy? Somebody?"

No response.

"Okay. New plan." She bent down and scooped up the body in a princess hold. "This is pretty easy. _You're too heavy to lift,_ my ass, Steve."

She placed the body in Steve's car and even buckled the seatbelt. She then got into the driver's seat and adjusted the rear-view mirror, getting a little spooked at Steve's reflection staring back at her but shaking it off.

"Should I get you to the hospital? Well… I should… but how will they explain what happened? There probably isn't a doctor that specializes in Freaky Friday… um… I'll talk to Henry, he'll know what to do."


	3. Chapter 3

"What are we gonna do just sit here?" Henry asked the lot sitting down on the sofa.

"Come on! We should do something! Anything! Instead of watching... what are we even watching? Spongebob... Squarepants? Oh Christ."

"Uncle Terry, when's dad coming to get us?" Verity looked up at the man sitting on the couch.

"Um... soon." He stuttered.

"I'm hungry." Elvis stood up "anyone want grilled cheese?"

"You don't have to make it, Elvis. I'll do it." Terry told the boy.

"No, it's okay. I got it." The teen said on his way to the kitchen.

"Oh this is riveting stuff, guys. Real Oscar-worthy tense action here, yeah. The writers of Spongebob should eat their hearts out." Henry shook his head and faced the telly "the squirrel is kinda hot though."

Verify yelled back at her brother "but you'll miss the show!"

"It's the episode where Sandy and Spongebob hang out at her house. I've seen it a million times, Verity." She heard a yell back.

"Wow, the sponge is dating the squirrel." Henry rolled his eyes "kids shows... Well! While you lot waste the time away watching squabble and filling your gobs, I'm gonna use my time and try to save your mom."

He sat beside Verity where Elvis once stayed. "Only thing is... she's in a coma. Nothing much I can do to help that. She's asleep but it's not like Snow White. Can't just wake her with a kiss... wait... she's asleep. Maybe I can do something."


	4. Chapter 4

Suzy noticed her passengers head moving and a groan was exhaled.

"Ahh, good you're awake."

"Just ten more minutes, Suzy."

"Steve... Steve there's been an accident." Suzy muttered, causing Steve's eyes to fly open.

"You're telling me! Why're you driving my car?"

"I'm driving more than that." She joked.

"You... you stole my body! Hah! That is absolutely rich!"

Her eyebrows shot up, "Pardon me?"

"Suzy, Suzy, Suzy. If you wanted the Greek god temple that is my body you didn't have to go and steal it. You could have just asked and we could have figured out a way to get me inside—"

"Stop, stop. Please. You think this happened on purpose? I'm some sort of witch with a plan to become you?"

"Well you were talking about ulterior motives earlier."

"This isn't on me. This was an accident. We got hit by lightning, remember?"

"Pfft, sure. Lightning. And are we headed to the hospital?"

"Actually we're headed to my flat." Suzy answered.

"Suzy! Wow. Didn't think you were into this kinky stuff. But hey, I'm into it if you're into it."

"Steve please. Would you just be quiet please." She sighed. "I'm going to my flat to talk to someone who might be able to help."

"Oh, your witch doctor friend who did this?"

"Steve listen to me. I didn't do this, I didn't ask someone to do this and I don't want this. I just... need some help."

"This is why we broke up, Suzy. You never came to me for help first. I'm supposed to be your number one."

"What would you do in this situation to help?"

"I can think of one thing."

"How would that help, Steve?"

"It would... calm us down?"

"Sure it would. You're disgusting."

"No I'm just taking advantage of a situation."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

When the car parked, the two got out of the underground Parkside.

"What's the plan?"

"We... um..."

"Do you know where your friend is?"

"I might. I hope. Um... just head to my flat and I'll meet you up there. If anything happens or if you see something... or someone... just call me."

"Will do, weirdo."

When Steve made his way to the lift and finally got in, Suzy was left playing Marco Polo with Henry. Shouting his name in the carpark, in the lobby, on every floor up to her apartment. She looked like a madman. Then she decided to check the pool, even though she knew the obvious choice was her flat but Steve was there and that would make things complicated. She was just hoping that even though she was in Steve's body, that she could still see Henry.

She sat poolside after shouting his name countless times.

"This is hopeless. Steve has probably found him and they're probably fighting and... man, why'd this have to happen to me? Oh god, what about the kids? They think Steve is me. This is gonna be..." she eyed Steve's watch. "Oh. I shouldn't. But... whatever it takes to find Henry."

She entered her flat and nodded. Everything was normal. At least this hasn't changed. And the kids weren't mindlessly watching TV so they were probably still asleep.

"Steve?" She asked in a semi-whisper.

"In your room." He told her.

She shook her head and proceeded to her room. On her bed was a slew of The Nerve records.

"You know, I've heard of this band. Never seen you listening to them. Their audience was more crack whores and heroin junkies."

Henry was glaring at who he thought was Suzy. His arms were crossed and brows furrowed.

Suzy smiled. At least she can still see Henry even though she didn't look like herself.

"Suzy this isn't like you." Henry sighed. "Please just talk to me! Did I do something wrong? I don't deserve the silent treatment... please."

"Guess you don't know me as well as you thought." Suzy sassed.

"You can't honestly like this... noise?"

"Noise!" Henry gasped "Suze! What's wrong with you? What happened?"

"I happen to like this _noise _very much! I think that Henry Mallet was an underrated genius who left the world too early." Suzy asserted.

"Overdose on hippie drugs, did he?" Steve asked.

"Suzy!" Henry exclaimed.

Suzy crossed her arms. "Your watch is at the bottom of the pool."

"My Rolex?"

Suzy nodded.

"You're such a klutz." He hurried away from her room and out the door.

She shrugged "oopsie."

Henry collapsed on the bed. "She didn't even notice me... she hates me. What did I do? Did I insult her? She was acting like just a—"

"A self-righteous asshole?" Suzy finished.

"I wouldn't go that far but... you... you weren't talking to me, yeah?"

"Of course I was, Henry." Suzy smiled.

He hopped up from the bed "... you can see me, Steve?"

"No! I'm not Steve! Henry, it's me, Suzy!"

"You're taking the piss." He laughed

She crossed her arms and used her mom tone "Henry, come on. How would I know who you are if I wasn't Suzy? How would I even see you?"

"I don't know! Maybe Suze told you about me."

"Why I'm the world would I tell Steve about you?"

"I don't know!" Henry sat on the bed once more "but you do make a fair point, eh... alright _Suzy _why don't you tell me something only you know."

"You died by falling off a ferry."

"You could have picked something less... embarrassing." He scoffed.

"Sorry.. um, how about my necklace. You, Henry Mallet, gave me my necklace when I was little." She grinned from ear to ear.

He chuckled. "Fat lotta good that'll do without that necklace, Suze."

"Oh! Right! Shoot! You do believe me, right Henry?" She pleaded.

"Suzy, I'm a ghost. I've seen shit much weirder than this... whatever happened we'll figure it out."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I mean, I lived through the 70's. Drug cocktails make you see some messed up Alice in Wonderland type trips." Henry smiled.

"But this isn't some hallucination, Henry. This is real." She looked at her hands and made a fist.

"You could say the same about me. But here I am. In the flesh... well... not really."

She laughed. "I'm really glad I can see you even though I'm..."

"Yeah... how did that happen?" Henry asked.

"Lightning. Uhm... I got hit by lightning. And Steve... we were holding hands and—"

"You were holding hands?"

"It's not like that. Henry, trust me."

"I do, Suze. Of course."

"And it just sort of happened." She sighed, falling down onto the bed.

"Yeah lightning tends to do that. Never heard of it swapping bodies though but guess there's a first time for everything... did you really throw his watch in the pool?"

"Well I thought about it but" She pulled the Rolex from her pocket "decided against it."

"You sent him on a wild goose chase?" Henry asked.

"Maybe." She smiled.

He smiled back "you're an evil mastermind, you are."

"Why thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

Henry lay on Suzys bed. He was tossing and turning and struggling to fall asleep. Maybe it was nerves, maybe it was because it was in the middle of the day. He had no idea what time he did actually fall asleep, he was just glad his plan worked.

He had done it. He was in Suzy's dream. Henry had materialized in Suzy's flat and though he heard Steve's voice, he managed to glance out the window. There, he saw Suzy poolside.

This left him with a smile. "Suze"

When he made it to the pool, Suzy was not in the best mood.

"Where is it?" She was mumbling, splashing the water from the edge of the pool.

"What're you doing, Suze?" Henry asked, crouching beside her.

"Where did she drop it? Butterfingers." She grumbled.

"Suzy, whatever you're looking for I can help. You know... ghost." Henry smiled.

"I still have payments on that watch. It's an automatic for Christ's sake." The splashing became more violent which caused Henry to stand up in a hurry.

"God, this is what you dream about, Suze?" Henry sighed. "Looking for a thing in a pool while your ex husband is in your bedroom."

He furrowed his brow "why... _is _your ex husband in your bedroom? I'm gonna go check that out. Hope you find... whatever it is."


	6. Chapter 6

He entered Suzy's bedroom without care but was taken aback at what he saw. Steve sitting on the bed and beside him was... Henry. Another Henry.

"Blimey there's two of me." Henry smiled "sounds like a party."

Steve stood from the bed "H-Henry?"

The ghost placed his hand on his chin "you... you can see me, Steve?"

The dream Henry rolled his eyes.

"We've um... been through this. I'm not Steve, I'm Suzy." She faced dream Henry "why's there two of you?"

He shrugged "search me, love."

"So you're... Suzy. How" Henry scratched his head "how did you get like this, then?"

"Lightning." Suzy explained.

"Well you got something right." Henry mumbled.

"What? I'm sorry but this is really weird. There's two of you? Since when?"

"Yeah Suze, that's the only weird occurrence here. Although I have to admit, it's nice to know you think about me." Henry smirked.

"Of course I do, but what does that have to do with—" she got cut off.

"Listen Suze. You're in the hospital." Henry told her.

"What? No I'm not." She scoffed.

"Yes you are. Out there in the real world you are." He assured her.

"He's talking rubbish." Dream Henry rolled his eyes again.

He pointed at his doppelgänger "You... handsome bastard. Stay outta this."

"Don't talk to Henry like that." Suzy sized up the ghost.

"I'm Henry! Suzy! You got hit by lightning, you're in a coma." Henry explained.

"What?"

He continued, "I heard it from Terry. The kids are with him and I can't... I can't leave the apartment. I can't be with you. I was so worried Suze."

"You sound like you're serious." Suzy sat down on the bed.

"I am. I want to say dead serious but... coming from me.." he chuckled.

"So you're in my dream."

"Yeah and I gotta say... definitely not what I expected." Henry admitted, checking out Steve's body.

"Yeah me neither. Been more of a nightmare really." She nodded.

"I bet."

"Okay. Now that I know I'm dreaming." She glanced around dream Henry who disappeared after she closed her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss that beautiful bastard." Henry sat beside Suze. "Why didn't you change yourself back?"

"I've been trying, Henry! I... I can't change back." She stood up in shock.

"Ah, shit." Henry lowered his head.

"I've got an idea, though. Let's go get Steve." She smiled, knowing her time in dreamland is coming to an end... if her idea pulls through.


	7. Chapter 7

The two made their way to the pool where Steve was sitting on a beach chair. He embraced the now-sunny day and was laying on his back in a tanning position. Still wearing Suzy's sports bra and running shorts. However, a passerby could easily mistake these for a swimsuit. It was evident by the time the two approached him that Suzy's body was soaking wet.

"Oh, Suzy. Nice of you to stop by." He said smugly.

"Got tired of looking?" She asked.

"Well, after I reluctantly climbed into the pool to search for my sentimentally important watch. I searched until my legs gave out on me from. I came to the conclusion that it either was sucked down the drain, which would leave me devastated. Or you lied to me. But I don't think it's that one because it's not like you to lie, right Suzy?" He told her.

She held up his watch "yeah, sorry. Must have been in my pockets."

"Uh-huh." He sighed "and you should thank me anyway. I'm getting your body all tanned and golden. Men think about these things you know."

"Prat." Henry scoffed.

"You can't... you can't see him?" She asked Steve.

"See who?" He replied.

"Suzy it's your dream. You can control anything and everything. If you want him to see me then bam, he can see me." Henry explained.

"Just a dream? Okay... Steve you're coming with me." She ordered.

"Whoa, why?"

"Because I earned it. I earned you listening to me, trusting me. But instead all I got was-was sarcasm and let-downs. You have never done anything for me that didn't raise your own pedestal. And I'm done. And I just want to get back to normal. So, please. Give me one thing and... bloody listen to me!" She yelled.

"Suzy! Right on!" Her ghost cheered.

"It's a dream, right? I can say what I want." She crossed her arms.

Steve stood from his chair. "Suzy you know I don't like it when you take charge."

"Yeah I know and that's why I'm doing it. You're coming with me." She grabbed his hand forcefully.

"Whoa, why? God I'm strong." He struggled.

"We're gonna get hit by lightning." She demanded.

Henry waved, "Have fun you two."

"You're coming too." Suzy ordered.

"What? I can't."

"We're in a dream, Henry."

"Good point."

Steve said in an accusatory tone, "Wait, who's Henry?"

"Oh shut up, Steve." She grumbled.

Henry couldn't stop from smiling, "Love the new Suzy. Wish you looked just a little hotter though."

"What, I'm not tan enough? Golden?" She continued to grumble.

"What? No Suze. You are golden, perfect even. You in Steve's body... completely not ideal but still perfect. Just wish you were... you know.. not Steve." He joked.

"You're right..." she stopped "what if you were?"

"wha... what?" Henry lifted a brow.

"What if you were Steve?" She let go of Steve's hand and faced Henry.

"This isn't about me." He shook his head.

"Maybe it is. Think of it, Henry. It's almost perfect."

"Except it's not me."

She glanced to the floor, "You're dead. And..."

"You wish I wasn't." He sighed.

"Maybe my dream got messed up. Maybe you were supposed to switch with Steve. Maybe you can in the real world too."

"Or maybe I was supposed to switch with you." Henry chuckled.

"I'm serious Henry." She told him.

"Well I'm glad I didn't switch with Steve. Because then you wouldn't want to wake up. And in the real world, Suzy I think it's impossible. I mean... not impossible. Just... look, the only thing I can think of is possession, Suz. But it's tricky.." he scratched the back of his head.

"Whatever it takes, Henry. We'll find a way. We always do." She smiled.

"Atta girl. Let's focus on getting you out of here first." Henry looked around "uhh, Suze. Where's Steve?"

"He's gone. God, I hate dreams... if he's gone then maybe I..." she closed her eyes and when she opened them she had regained her own form. Except instead of the sports bra and shorts that she had previously worn she was instead in a 1980's plaid punk dress. One that matched Henry's attire.

"Henry!" She grinned and threw herself at him.

"Suze?" He ran his fingers along her crimped hair.

"I can touch you..." she smiled, clutching his back.

"Suzy. As much as I... you need to wake up." He pulled her away and looked her in the eyes.

"Henry."

"Suzy you are in a coma. I don't know how long you've been asleep. You need to wake up. For your kids. For me. Please." He pleaded.

"But I want to stay here." She told him with her voice breaking. "With you."

"I know. I want to stay here too. But as long as I'm here you'll want to be here. So I'll wake up first." He smirked in assurance.

"Henry!" She protested.

"See you on the other side." He winked. It was only after the wink did he disappear, leaving Suzy alone in dreamland.

"Henry!" Suzy called out, but inside she knew he was right. So she took a breath and exhaled a sigh. She then closed her eyes and when she opened them—

She was in a hospital room, wires and tubes sticking into her. She looked to her left where she found Steve on his mobile. Nurses arrived to her room in short time which caused Steve to take notice.

"I... wanna go... home." Suzy mumbled.

"I know and you will. You've been no responsive for a little over six hours and we need to make sure you are okay." A friendly nurse smiled.

Suzy laid her head back down "Henry..."

"Hi Sleepyhead." Steve smirked "how was your little nap?"

"Steve?" She questioned.

"Who else would it be?" He smiled. "Now c'mon and listen to the doctors so we can get you home."

"Lightning.." she mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah we got hit by lightning. 'Cept I wasn't as injured as you 'cause I wore the proper shoes. I told you those fabric shoes are rubbish. But don't worry, I phoned work and took the day off just so I could watch over you." He told her.

"Saturday." She said

"Yeah... yep it is Saturday isn't it? Um—" he faced a nurse "can you tell me if she had any brain damage or anything?"

"It's possible. We'll run some tests and see how she does. She was struck on her back so there might be some spinal issues. Sir, if you could please wait in the waiting room while we do these tests." The nurse requested.

"Of course." Steve smiled then exited.

"What a caring husband." The nurse told Suzy.

Suzy rolled her eyes. "Ex.."


	8. Chapter 8

Henry waited in the bedroom, his thumbnail to his lips. He could faintly hear the lot in the other room when they chatted. It was definitely past Verity's bedtime but nobody seemed to care. They all were anticipating any news about their mum and dad.

Just then Terry's mobile began to ring. "I'll take it outside, kids."

Elvis nodded

"But what if it's about mummy?" Verity asked.

"It might be. Or it might be private. But um..." Elvis noticed the tv screen, playing an episode of The Fairly Odd Parents "hey Verity, if you had fairly odd parents what would you wish for?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe a candy factory like Willy Wonka. That way I could eat all the sweets I could imagine." Verity smiled.

"Wow, that's a good wish." Elvis replied.

Henry nodded, "yeah, not bad. But wait until you hit puberty... but a candy factory isn't a bad idea. Dream big, Verity, what I alway say."

Terry popped back in the room "good news, your mum is on her way home. But both your parents can't drive until tomorrow so no asking for late-night Maccas."

"She's coming home?" Elvis grinned.

"Yeah. She's alright. I think your dad said he called a cab or something. But I could have driven her here if she'd asked me." Terry said.

"Oh I knew you would." Henry chuckled "you'd also massage her feet if she asked wouldn't you?"

"I have another thing to tell you guys." Terry began, "your mum is very tired so she asked me to put you all to bed so you can have a good breakfast tomorrow."

"Aww but I wanted to see mummy tonight!" Verity exclaimed.

"Yes but mummy is gonna be very grumpy and she doesn't want you to see her like that, okay?" Terry smiled, "come on, I'll read you a bedtime story."

"Okay but I get to choose." Verity insisted.

In no time at all the kids were in bed and both Terry and Henry were waiting in silence for Suzy.

When she finally did enter the flat the first thing one would notice is how exhausted she looked. From the bags under her eyes to her hair being unusually frizzy. It was clear that Suzy really needed to return to dreamland.

"Suzy." Terry spoke, getting up from the couch.

"Terry." Suzie gave her best smile "thanks for watching the kids."

"'Course. How are you?" He asked.

She gave a long exhale "tired, Terry. I guess hospitals do that. Lookit that, a dentist who doesn't like hospitals."

Terry laughed, perhaps a bit too hard "yeah, that's a good one. Listen, if there's anything you need consider it done."

"Thanks, Terry, really. But I think right now I just need sleep." She explained.

"Sure, sure. Yeah. Absolutely. I'll, uhh, call you tomorrow and check up." He told her.

"Okay Terry. Thanks." She said, waving goodbye.

"Bye Suzy." He smiled. With that, he exited the apartment.

Suzy opened the door to her bedroom to find the ghost sitting on her bed with his hands at his side.

"Suze you're back!" He grinned from ear to ear.

She sat beside him, emotionless. "Henry I cant believe you left me there."

"I know I'm sorry." He nodded.

"I was thinking about it on the way here. I think you've changed, Henry Mallet." She let out a sly smirk.

"What... do you mean?" Henry raised a brow.

"Well, the old Henry mallet, he'd never leave a chance at getting laid. But you... you have it up for me, my kids. You've grown up." She smiled in her deduction.

"I've been dead for over thirty years. Leaves lots of time for growing. Changing. I left my son and look at how that pissant turned out. That's not how your kids will be. I promise you that." He stared into her eyes.

She stared back. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have you too, Suze... and I'm extremely lucky you don't look like Steve." He laughed.

"Oh god." She buried her head in her hands.

He continued his laughter, "What was up with that dream?"

"I'm telling you, I think something messed up somewhere in my brain. I swear you were supposed to switch with Steve." Suzy told him.

"How did it feel being a man?"

"Why? You don't remember?" She joked.

"Ouch! Suzy! That burned. Not entirely wrong but still burned."

"Have you thought any more about the possessing Steve thing?" Suzy asked, getting under the covers.

"I thought about it. It's a great concept but I don't know how we'll pull it off. Steve would need to be here so we can run some tests." Henry said, running his fingers along the beds comforter.

"Not a problem. I asked him over tomorrow so we can have a pasta dinner." She explained.

"What cheese are you gonna use on the pasta?"

"Parmesan."

"Grated or prepackaged?"

"Grated. Yesterday I bought a fresh block just for you, wanted to surprise you. Guess this is as good a time as any for a surprise." Suzy smiled.

"Oh Suzy Darling you spoil me." Henry grinned. "Did you buy any other cheese? Perhaps a cheese plate of sorts?"

"Hmm, maybe. Guess you'll have to find out when you possess Steve." She turned her head on her pillow.

"Cheese and sex, the way to my heart. Look, you don't have to bribe me, I'm already on board. It's just…" he stumbled.

"What?" She moved her head again, this time to face him.

"Say I take him over… what if I can't… you know, get out."

"So you're stuck being alive. Wouldn't be so bad." She chuckled.

"For me. What about Steve? He's still a person."

"So are you."

"So was I, Suze. God, it feels so weird being the one with a conscience."

She let out a sigh, "I know. I know, I'm not an idiot. I get it… But I don't care. Is.. is that bad? Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, Suzy Darling. You can never be a bad person. Not to me."

She sat up in her bed, "That man… I've put up with so much from him and…"

He sat beside her and gazed at her, "I know."

Suzy glanced at his blue eyes, "I wish you weren't dead."

"I don't. Because then I wouldn't have met you."

They both ended the night smiling at eachother. Sleeping soundly next to eachother. Where they both know they should be.


	9. Chapter 9

Suzy used the majority of the next day simply relaxing and spending time with her kids. Terry had picked them up in the late afternoon for a sleepover orchestrated by Suzy.

When the kids left she spent her time getting her dinner prepared, Henry giving her encouragement all throughout.

And then, a knock at the door.

"It's Steve." She patted her hands on her thighs. "Are we sure about this?"

"Having second-thoughts?" Henry asked.

"I mean... it's unprecedented. We don't know what'll happen, right? What if he dies? What if you... double-die?" Suzy shook her head "this might be a bad idea."

"Hey, hey. Suzy Darling. Whatever happens." Henry smiled.

"You're there." She continued.

The knocking became louder "Suzy! It's me, it's Steve!"

"He-he won't like my pasta. He never liked my pasta." Suzy mumbled on her way to her apartment door.

"Yeah well, if he doesn't like the pasta I'll haunt him real good."

"Ssh!" Suzy said, laughing.

"Give him the old chair pull, maybe dump salt down his trousers." Henry joked.

"Henry!" She chuckles then proceeded to open the door. "Hi Steve."

"Were... were you talking to someone?" Steve asked, suspiciously looking about the flat.

"Nope just me." She replied.

"The kids?"

"They're with Terry." Suzy told him.

"Okay... cool... What's that smell?"

"The pasta sauce? It's a red sauce." She shrugged.

"Hmm, hope it's not too garlicky again." He commented.

Suzy glanced at Henry who was pointing at the salt and gesturing about pouring it down Steve's pants.

Suzy was silently telling him to stop, with a smile on her face.

"What type of pasta then?" Steve asked.

"Uhh, shell pasta."

"Oh, not my favourite type of penne but it gets the job done." Steve said, sitting down at the dinner table.

"Speaking of getting the job done." Suzy whispered and pointed at Steve.

"Okay, I'll try." Henry nodded.

"You know, pasta is supposed to be served a little al dente. If you overcook your pasta it'll leave it all mushy."

"Well Steve, I assure you the shells aren't mushy." Suzy told him.

Henry dove into the seat Steve was sitting in, only to wind up on the floor.

Suzy brought her ex his plate of pasta. "Hopefully _this time _is the charm."

"Let's hope." Steve replied, digging into his plate.

"Right." Henry rubbed his hands together and dove again.

"Not bad, Suzy." Steve smiled, "though a little generous on the cheese there."

"Bastard." Henry mumbled, getting up from the ground and rubbing his neck.

"It's no use." Suzy sighed.

"Hey." Steve looked at her and gave her a point "you don't have to be a good cook. Look at me, you'd think I'm perfect at everything. But no. Not everything. Suzy, you're a bad cook. Horrid. I mean, your meatloaf was borderline inedible. But you are good at other stuff. Like teeth. You're good at teeth. And that's what you have, Suzy."

The woman gave a fake smile "thanks, Steve."

"Maybe next time use real cheese instead of the packaged one. That should get this tasting muoy bueno." Steve smiled back, thinking he was giving a sincere compliment.

"Don't give up hope, Suze!" Henry told her. "I can do this."

"Suzy. I know you didn't just invite me here for a pasta dinner." Steve said after his meal was finished and after Henry had failed once more.

"I didn't?"

"No. Let's move somewhere more comfortable." He stood up and walked to the sofa.

Suzy's eyes shot up and she shrugged at Henry, who was just as confused as she.

"Sit, sit." Steve patted the seat next to him and once Suzy sat beside him, he continued. "You wanted to thank me because I saved your life. And ever since then you realized that leaving me was a mistake. I mean, I did call the ambulance even though I was also hit by that lightning. I saved your life."

"You... did do that, Steve."

"But Suzy. Do you really think I'm the type of man who only thinks about sex? Having the hots for your saviour is natural, the Lois Lane effect, but if you think I only came here to get laid, you're wrong." Steve grabbed her hand. "I'm here for you. For us. And the kids. Do you know how happy Verity and Elvis would be if we were back together?"

"Suzy, he's a dick. Don't listen to him." Henry grumbled.

"I'm not." She told the ghost.

"Not?" Steve asked.

"Not... aware of how happy they'd be." Suzy saved her faux pas.

"They'd be ecstatic. Over the moon." Steve smiled, getting closer.

"Suze, I don't know if I'm able to possess him. If I can't... this was all for nothing. Him being here. I knew sleaze-bags like him back in the day. It never ended well for their birds."

"Well there's one way to be sure." Suzy said to her ghost. "Steve, let's have sex."

"What?!" Steve and Henry both exclaimed.

"Suzy!" Henry squawked.

"How... very forward of you, Suzy." Steve chuckled.

"You're uh.. you're saying we should get back together, right? What's a better way to try it out than doing... it." Suzy suggested.

"Suzy Darling you are not serious." Henry shook his head.

"Well, yeah, I'm game. But... maybe you should brush your teeth first." Steve told her.

"Good idea. And you... can stay right there." She said, making her way to the toilet.

"Suzy, what do you reckon?" Henry asked, hanging around in the washroom with her.

"I was thinking... maybe you can't force it." Suzy replied after spitting into the sink. "Maybe you, I don't know, need permission in order to possess someone."

"Permission?" Henry crossed his arms. "And how are we gonna get Steve to say 'oh yeah Henry Mallet you can possess me' that'll go over so well."

"Henry. It's the only idea I have now. I'll... um... do a roleplay? Have him be you and say he wants to be you, then you do your... thing." Suzy planned.

"I don't like the thought of you possibly sleeping with Steve." Henry pouted.

"Hey." She faced Henry. "I don't want to sleep with Steve. I want to sleep with you. And only you."

"Suze..."

"We need to try it. Even if it doesn't work, we still need to try. And, and if it doesn't work, when I fall asleep-"

"Dream a little dream of me?" Henry talk-sang

Suzy smiled "Always."


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright. Let's try this again." Suzy sighed as she exited the bathroom.

Steve still sat on the couch, this time with some of his shirt buttons undone. "Oh, I thought when you were in there you'd change into something more... you know."

"Right. Sorry." She chuckled "guess I'm not thinking."

"You're nervous." He gestured to her to sit and once she did he began to massage her shoulders. "It's natural. We haven't gone at it in a while and you hope that you can satisfy me."

"Oh! Listen to this prick!" Henry laughed.

"Y-yeah... yeah! That's it! That's exactly it!" Suzy grinned.

"Not so excited, Suze. Yeah?" Henry rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. What I mean is... I don't think I can, you know, as me. I'm too, um, nervous. And anxious." Suzy stuttered.

"Well it didn't stop you from doing it as you before." Steve pointed out.

"Now is different. Um... we can do r-roleplay." Suzy held onto Steve's hands.

"Ah, the teacher and naughty schoolgirl. Like the night Verity was—"

"Do you still have the costume by any chance, Suze?" Henry smiled.

"No, no... _no_. Not that one. Um." She reached behind the couch and pulled out a The Nerve album with Henry on the cover.

"Who's this guy?"

"That! Is Henry Mallet. I recently got into this old 80's British punk band called The Nerve and I fell in love with him." She said, eyeing Henry. "His voice, everything."

"So you want me to be this guy and you'd be a groupie or something?" Steve asked.

"Well, actually." She smirked slyly at Henry "I was thinking I could be Henry and you—"

"Suze!" Henry let out a laugh.

"Suzy." Steve placed a finger on her lips awkwardly "if we're gonna do this, you are not gonna be a man. That'd be... just no. Let's stick with my idea. I'll be this guy and you can be a groupie."

"I don't know, Steve. Are you sure you want to be Henry Mallet?" Suzy smiled.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Steve shrugged. "What, does he sound like Jack Sparrow or something? Because I can do a perfect Jack Sparrow."

"No, he has a specific kind of voice. And..." Suzy did a fake overacting sigh "I don't think you're really into it. I mean, the more you're into it the more I'd be into it and... you really need to want it."

"Trust me, Suzy I want it." Steve told her.

"You really want to be Henry Mallet?" She asked, unbuttoning the first few buttons of her blouse.

"I really want to be Henry Mallet." Steve grinned, eyeing the scene.

"You want... to sound like him, act like him." She smiled at her ghost who was a little shocked and impressed.

"Yeah, yeah all of that."

"I want to hear you say it." She replied, sitting on his thighs.

"Suzy you're heavy." Steve said, ruining the moment.

"Say it!"

"I want to be... Henry Mallet. I want to act like him, be like him." He cleared his throat and proceeded to do a terrible English accent "talk like him, eh, gov? I'd love to embody him."

"You'd love to do what?" She grinned.

"Em... embody him? Embody Henry Mallet, you know, Suzy, it's a verb." Steve informed.

"I'm not Suzy... I'm a groupie for the band and in order to sell me that you're Henry you've got to embody him." Suzy said.

"Suzy this is a lot of work."

"Steve! Embody Henry Mallet!" Suzy demanded.

"I'm trying to embody Henry Mallet!"

She placed her hands on Steve's belt and made a head jerk at Henry.

"Say it again." She told him.

Steve, thinking she was trying to unbuckle his belt, grinned and continued in his terrible accent "I'm tryin' to embody 'Enry Mallet!"

"One more time!"

Henry was behind Steve's seat on the couch and he looked at the man belting his name.

"I'm tryin' to embody 'Enry Mallet!"

With that, Suzy looked desperately at Henry. He replied with a wink and, in a blink of an eye, he disappeared.

"Hen... Henry?" Suzy looked around. She then gazed at her previously excited ex-husband. He was knocked out cold on the couch.

"Henry?" She made her way to her ex's face but backed away in doubt. She got herself up from Steve's thighs and buttoned her shirt.

"Oh... um. Are you okay? Please. Please be okay..."

Suzy noticed the two pasta plates still at the table and decided to clean them by putting them in the sink. But when she made her way to the table, she sat herself down and placed her head in her hands.

"Can you just talk so I know which one you are? God, I hope Henry's okay. This was so reckless so-"

"Stars shining bright above you." She heard a man sing, "night breezes seem to whisper I love you."

She raced her head to look at Steve, eyes still shut but he was indeed the man singing.

"Birds singing in the sycamore trees." He opened his eyes "dream a little dream of me." And he ended the song with a playful wink to Suzy.

"Henry!" Suzy ran from the table to the couch and ran into Henry, embracing him in a long-needed hug.

"Suze." He grinned. "Sorry my voice isn't how it should be, Steve is—"

"I don't care." She gave her ghost a kiss. Finally. A tangible, real kiss.

After their lips parted, Suzy smiled "it's really you, isn't it?"

"Suzy. It's me." He joined her in smiling "it worked. Your plan worked. I told you, you are brilliant, Suzy Darling." He leaned in for another kiss only to be met with Suzy jumping up from the couch.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I have something for you!"

"What?" Henry asked.

She came back to the couch after a few minutes with a plate full of pasta sprinkled with a mountain of cheese.

"Haha! Suzy! This is too much!" He remarked.

She frowned at looked at the plate "what, cheese?"

"What? No, you can't have too much cheese. Just... come here." He finally got to follow through on a kiss. "You are amazing, Suze."

"You're amazing. This is amazing. I can't believe this worked." She smiled.

"I can't believe Steve didn't like the pasta." Henry said, putting his second mouthful in his gob. "This is great, and the Parmesan is the best part. So fresh."

"I'll go get something else." Suzy told him, getting up.

"Right on, is it more cheese?" Henry asked, only to be answered with a glass of red wine in front of his face.

"It's not cheese." Suzy smiled and the two clanged their glasses together.

"God, you're beautiful." Henry said after downing half the glass.

"And you-"

Henry chuckled "are Steve."

"Are perfect. You in Steve's body... not ideal. But still perfect."

"Hmm. I think I've heard that somewhere before." He grinned.

"A very handsome, wise man said it." Suzy explained in a hush tone.

Henry reciprocated "about an extremely beautiful, wise woman."

"Do you remember how it ended?" Suzy asked, caressing his face.

"Hmm.. and they all lived happily ever after?" Henry smiled, placing his hand atop hers.

"Sounds about right." She agreed, sealing the scene with a final, passionate kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Before things escalated, Suzy pulled back.

"Henry?"

"Yeah?" He asked, continuing to kiss her neck.

"Is Steve in there?"

He also pulled away and pondered. "I... haven't found him. To be honest I haven't really been looking. But now that I am... no. I don't know. Is-is that bad?"

"I don't know... is it?" She raised a brow.

"Christ, I wish there was a rule book for ghostly possession. Would give us a lot more answers than I ever could."

"Do you think Steve will come back?" She asked, placing a hand on his chest.

"I can't... I can't stay here forever, Suze. Just like you couldn't stay in that coma. But, hey, it worked. Your plan worked. And while I'm here, I'd like to remember what it's like." Henry caressed her skin.

"What what's like?"

"Being alive." He smiled.

"Then let's make some memories..." Suzy got up from the couch again and headed to her bedroom "You sure Steve can't see us?"

"I doubt it!" Henry yelled back, drinking more of the wine. "What're you doing?"

"Getting something!"

"Is it more cheese?" He grinned.

Moments later, Suzy stood in her doorway, her hands awkwardly twiddling her straps from her red babydoll lingerie she now sported.

"Hey Henry." She called and caused him to look her way.

"Um... it's not che—"

Before she could finish he was already to the door and kissing her.

He closed the door behind him with his foot and they made their way to her bed.

He made quick work of getting his shirt off when he said

"I love you Suzy Darling."

Suzy looked up at Henry. She touched the side of his face once more. Not caring that she was touching Steve's face and looking into Steve's eyes, she grinned.

"I love you too, Henry Mallet."


	12. Chapter 12

Before their nightly plans could begin there was a knock at the door.

"Expecting someone?" Henry asked.

"Of course not." Suzy sat up in the bed.

"Let's just ignore 'em." Henry suggested, kissing her neck.

After a few moments, the knocking continued and even the doorbell rang.

Henry sighed "Jesus, they're persistent."

"Do you want me to get it?"

"No, no it's okay Suze. Just stay exactly where you are, I'll be back in a flash." He gave her a wink and slipped Steve's pants on.

He did have a little trouble with the door leading out to Suzy's bedroom, as a ghost he doesn't use doors and so he forgot to turn the handle. When he inevitably hit the door, he groaned and said "I'm okay"

Of course, Suzy gave a small chuckle.

Remembering the handle, he opened the door and made his way to the front door.

He slightly opened it and was greeted by Verity's grin "daddy!"

"Verity!" Henry smiled, he knelt down and gave her a tight hug.

When the door was wide open there revealed three figures, Verity, Elvis, and Terry.

"And Elvis!" Henry exclaimed, giving the boy the same treatment as Verity. Though he seemed much more uncomfortable than his sister.

"Hey Steve, I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Terry said, noticing the lack of shirt on Steve's body.

"Oh... um." Henry babbled. "Ye-ah... see, the heating was—"

"Were you having a sleepover with mum like we were with uncle Terry?" Verity asked

"That... is a very good question Verity. But I can do you one better. If you lot were supposed to be sleeping over at uncle Terry's then why are you here?"

"Verity got scared." Elvis huffed.

"What?" Henry furrowed his brows.

"Yeah, you know how the guest bedroom has that window that doesn't close all the way, and also that closet that doesn't close all the way..." Terry chuckled.

"There were monsters." She mumbled

"There's no such thing as monsters." Elvis shook his head "and we ruined mum and dads night."

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Hey, hey, nothing's ruined. It's alright." He smiled at the girl.

"You sure?" Terry asked.

"Sure. Yeah. A-ok." He nodded "come in you lot, you must be tired."

The kids entered the flat to the bewilderment of their mother who wandered to the family room in her robe.

"Hi... kids." She raised her eyebrow.

"Hi mummy." Verity gave her a hug. "Are you gonna read me a story before I go to sleep."

"Didn't uncle Terry read you a story?"

"Come on, Verity. I'll read you a story. Leave the grown-ups to talk. G'night mum, dad." Elvis said, leading his sister to her room.

"If I had known you two were trying to get back together I'd—" Terry mumbled.

"Whoa, we are not trying to get— I am not trying to get together with Steve." Suzy defended.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'm sorry anyway. But Verity was causing such a scene, you know how she is when she's scared." He shook his head "poor girl. I didn't know how to make her feel better so I figured I'd take her home."

"That's okay, Terry. Good night." Suzy told him.

"Good night Suzy... and Steve." Terry waved.

Henry gave him an uninterested salute. Then the door closed and the two looked at eachother in the eyes.

"What do we do now?" Suzy asked.

"We could be quiet." Henry shrugged.

"What if one of them walks in on us? They'd be traumatized for life." Suzy sighed "I'm sorry Henry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault. We'll make this work." Henry assured her.

"Verity is asleep." Elvis zombie-walked out of her room. "Barely got through three pages. Out like a light... I'm going to bed."

"Wait! Elvis!" Henry approached the boy. "You're a good brother, you know that?"

"Thanks?" He looked at his mom in confusion.

"I mean it. I'd be proud to.. I mean, I am proud to have a son like you." Henry smiled.

"dad you're being really weird." Elvis told him.

"Am I?" He looked at Suzy who nodded her head "oh... must be all that wine your mother gave me. Oh man. Yeah. That's definitely it. Alright, son, I don't want you to see your dad like this. So pop off to bed."

"... 'Kay." Elvis yawned "'night mum."

"Good night Elvis." Suzy waved.

"Have good dreams, mate." Henry smiled.

When the teenager closed his bedroom door, the two ran to Suzy's room.

"How many more hours until the kids have to wake up?" Henry asked.

"Hmm, about six."

"How much sleep do you need for tomorrow?"

"I can go without for one night." Suzy smiled.

"Great answer, Suze."

"What about if the kids come in the room?" She reminded.

"We'll..." Henry smirked "we'll put a blanket over us, yeah? And we'll be extra quiet we'll not wake a soul."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And in the morning, I'll make breakfast. And we'll all gather round the table and eat and talk about our day. And you know what?" Henry spoke softly.

"What?"

"You said that I've changed but I think you're the one that changed me. I mean, you've domesticated me, Suze. The biggest rock star of his time and you've got me thinking about eating breakfast as a bloody family." He explained.

She pulled him closer and whispered "is that a good thing?"

"Oh Suze." He whispered back "it's the best."


	13. Chapter 13

With Suzy sound asleep beside him, he quietly inched his way out of bed.

He put Steve's trousers on and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and began to softly sing.

"We're all down in the ballpit now and we ain't got nothing to say. I'm living in the—" he managed to find what he was looking for. The aforementioned cheese platter that Suzy teased him with.

When he placed it on the island, he was a little shocked by someone standing in the living room staring at him.

"Dad?" Elvis asked, rubbing his eyes.

"What're you doing awake, Elvis? You've got school in the morning." Henry told him, stuffing a piece of Brie in his mouth.

"I couldn't sleep. Was too busy thinking about something." Elvis replied.

"Alright then, pop off over here and share your thoughts. Take some niblets too, but be aware. The blue is a little strong." Henry smiled.

Elvis took a seat at the kitchen island and ate a slice of mozzarella.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"What's on your mind?" Henry asked.

"Well... um... actually it's about you. Why you're at mums house."

"Oh well that can be-" Henry stumbled.

"Why you're being weird. I just... are you my dad?" Elvis looked the man in the eye.

"W-why would you even ask that?" Henry chuckled.

"Why would you stutter when you answered?" Elvis crossed his arms.

"Who do you... who do you think I am, then?" Henry stuffed his mouth with a bite of Swiss cheese.

"Well. That's what I've been thinking about, actually. That's why I can't sleep. Verity and I, we watch this American show called Danny Phantom. It's a cartoon. Um, and in that cartoon, this ghost kid... he can possess people. And it got me thinking... are you Henry?"

"Henry!" He spat out his mouthful into the sink "how would you... why come to that conclusion, Elvis?"

"Mum talks to someone. Someone invisible. And I've heard her call him Henry. So maybe... he's you. And you're... possessing my... dad." Elvis stood up "sorry, it's crazy. I'll go back to bed."

"No, no Elvis. It's not crazy. Sit back down."

When the teen did so, Henry took a sigh.

"You're clever, you know that? I'm impressed." Henry smiled.

"You're not mad?" Elvis asked.

"Mad? Well, maybe a little. I'm more angry at myself for not doing a better job." Henry shook his head. "Are you mad?"

"Hmm. More confused really. Why are you my dad?"

"That's... complicated." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you gonna stay my dad?"

"That's... a good question. I don't think so. No... no, I doubt it." Henry smirked "are you worried?"

"A little. He is my dad." Elvis answered.

"That's sweet. You're a good son." He took another bite "why aren't you more freaked out about this, then?"

"I don't know. I'm pretty tired, maybe I'll freak out in the morning."

"Think you'll go to bed anytime soon?" Henry asked.

"Probably not." Elvis yawned.

"Okay. Let's watch a film." Henry suggested and sat down on the couch.

Elvis followed "which film?"

"You'll see." Henry flipped on the telly and pressed play on his documentary.

"Henry Mallet? From The Nerve? I know him, mom has his records." Elvis looked at his dad. "That's... that's not you, right?"

Henry grinned "you are clever."

"No way! That's you!" Elvis smiled. "You're, like, a rock star!"

"Damn straight I am." Henry mumbled.

After watching ten or so minutes of the film, Elvis blurred out "you're kind of a dick."

Henry burst out laughing "yeah... yeah I was, wasn't I?"

"You're not like that anymore, right?"

"God, no. No." He shook his head. "People change, Elvis."

"Why'd you change?"

"I met your mother." He smiled.

"You like her, huh?" Elvis asked.

"I like all you lot. Your mum, your sister. You."

"Do you like me enough to show me how to play like that?" Elvis pointed to the TV.

"What? Are you kidding? I'd show ya right now if it were a decent time. Let's wait for tomorrow, then we can plug in the amp and I'll teach you Wadsworth." Henry promised.

"Thanks." Elvis yawned.

"Don't mention it, mate."


	14. Chapter 14

"Mum?" Elvis asked, standing behind his moms bed.

Suzy slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes "good morning."

"Verity and I are ready for school. We had cereal for breakfast. But, we um, we should leave soon." Elvis told her.

"Oh sweetie, why didn't you wake me?"

"We wanted to let you sleep. Dad, uhh... he woke up early and left already." Elvis said, looking around the room.

"Your father did what?" Suzy shot up from her bed but stopped dead when she saw Henry leaning against her wall.

"Don't worry. He was confused but I told him he fell asleep watching a film. Slept on the couch. And you were too nice to wake him." Elvis smiled "mum, is... is Henry here?"

"How do you know about Henry?" She gave her ghost a glare.

"Hey, he figured it out, I didn't tell him! He's a clever one." Henry gave a smirk.

"Yeah. He's here, hunny." She patted beside her bed as an invite for Elvis to sit beside her. He took the invitation and when sat, he looked around the room.

"Where is he?"

"There" his mom pointed to the wall where Henry stood.

"I wish we could have jammed together." Elvis admitted. "And I wish you could have taught me some songs. Would have been nice."

"Yeah. It would have." Henry walked to the teen and knelt in front of him "I'm sorry, Elvis. Lookit me. Still making promises I can't keep. Maybe I haven't changed all that much. I'm still the right old dick I was when I was alive."

"Henry. It wasn't your fault." Suzy replied.

"What did he say?" Elvis asked.

"He said that he's sorry. And he doesn't think he's changed all that much." Suzy sighed "which is not true."

"I don't think it's true. I looked him up online. He seemed... very sad. I think. But I'm glad I got to talk to him. Because the man I talked to last night didn't seem sad. Or an asshole."

"Elvis, watch your language." Suzy told him while Henry smirked.

"Sorry mum. I mean, that guy was pretty cool. When I come home from school, I'll look up the chords to Wadsworth USA and try my best to learn it. And-and you tell mum if I'm doing a good job. That's how you can help me. You don't need to possess my dad anymore." Elvis said with confidence.

"Blimey." Henry chuckled.

"What's wrong? I thought that was a great idea." Suzy pointed out.

"It is a great idea. It's just... every time time I talk to this lad, I keep getting surprised with how clever he really is. I'd love to listen to you play my song, Elvis." Henry smiled.

"Henry said he loves that idea." Suzy told her son. "He also says to go on and floss your teeth."

"Mum." Elvis chuckled.

"C'mon, you still have bits in between them." She smiled.

As Elvis approached his moms door, Henry shouted "for the record, I did not say that!"

And when the boy finally left, Suzy faced Henry once more.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, Suze." He made his way to the bed and sat beside her. "I was watching my film with Elvis and I guess I fell asleep. And when I woke up... I was like this."

"It stops when you fall asleep?" She questioned.

"Guess so." Henry shrugged. "I'm sorry. I wasn't the man I wanted to be."

"Hey. We both knew it wouldn't last forever." Suzy shook her head "it was unprecedented. I'm just happy it worked."

"I am too, Suze. But there was that... that sliver of hope. That tiny, tiny chance that..." he sighed

"You could live again?"

"Elvis was right. Watching myself back in that film. I was just... sad. And depressed. And angry. And a shithead. A douchebag. Arsehole. I wasted my life, Suze. I just wish I had known better." He told her.

"I don't think it was a waste of life, Henry. You made music that people love, that I love. You had fans, adoring fans. And your songs. Some of them are just beautiful, Henry. Your poetry, your voice." She smiled.

"Fat lotta good my voice can do now. You're the only one who can hear me."

She gazed at him again "how did I get so lucky?"

"Mum!" She heard from the other side of her door

"What is it, Elvis?" She asked.

Elvis opened her door and handed her a telephone "phones for you. It's dad."

Henry and Suzy gave eachother a look of horror.

"H-hello?"

"Suzy don't hang up." Steve said on the other line. "I just need to ask you a question... did we have sex?"

"Good bye, Steve." Suzy sighed.

"No, no I'm serious. I don't remember anything from last night. We-we were eating pasta and then you wanted to role play and... that's it. I don't remember anything past then. Then! Then I wake up with my shirt off in front of the home cinema! Elvis told me I fell asleep watching a documentary on that man you like so much. Suzy. What happened?" Steve asked.

"You want to know what happened?" Suzy struggled. "You really want to know what happened?"

Henry was shaking his head "I got nothing, Suze."

"We were getting ready to... you know... when we realized that you couldn't get it up!"

Henry's mouth gaped open.

"I what?!" Steve exclaimed.

"Yeah! Yeah! I was shocked too! So I thought putting on a Henry Mallet documentary would help you get into character! Then! Then you fell asleep! And I was just too nice to wake you so I let you sleep. After all, you did save my life yesterday. Thought it was the least I could do." Suzy explained with an ounce of spite in her tone.

"Oh... well." Steve mumbled.

"Now I'm sorry Steve but I have to drop the kids off at school." She almost put the phone down but decided to add something else "oh yeah and another thing. They make pills for that sort of thing. Just a tip."

Then she ended the call.

Her head collapsed into her cupped hands.

Henry still had his mouth open in shock. "Suzy!"

"I know" she mumbled.

"You are evil!" He laughed. "Remind me never to cross you."

"It was the only thing I could think of!" She admitted.

"No, it was good! It worked! Boy, did it work! I'm proud of you! You're quite a girl, Suzy Darling."

She took a breath "okay. Let's never do that again. I don't want to face any more awkward calls from Steve. I don't even want to be anywhere near him."

"Last night was fun, though." Henry smiled.

"Yeah. Because it was you. But I don't know how we could pull off doing it again, I mean, I didn't know you falling asleep brings him back." She replied.

"Still. We had last night. It's what we had." He reminisced.

"Yeah. But that was last night, though. What about for the future? What'll we do then?" She asked.

Henry shrugged. "Dream a little dream of me?"

"Of us." Suzy corrected.

"Always." Henry smiled.


End file.
